Her Life
by A11YouN33d
Summary: Dive deep into the life a totally whole new half breed come and experience the life of Senthia Takashi , where everyday is an adventure and every corner is potential danger. Welcome to Her Life.
1. Birth

sesshomaru's pov

It was dark out the stars were shining , and snow was softly falling and for the last 12 hours the sound of agonized laborious screams filled the air . Than a small cry was heard,I bounded over the trees and dashed into the small hut where my partner laid in a silent heap covered in her own blood "dead" I presumed . In her limp arms she held what is now known as one of my children. The Infant was small and it reminded me so much of my half-brother. The consolations with my now dead partner was ,unlike my other ex partners Misami was... human.

The Infant whose sex I could not tell at the moment , started to open its eyes and revealed to me the exact replica of my own . I walked up to Misami's lifeless body ,and picked up the baby ;briskly walking to a near by river. Misami's scent was clung to the infant ,masking its sweet lilic and honey aroma. After cleansing the child was it than I noticed it's gender ." A girl " I sighed and lifted the infant into the air,Examining her " you are born fine... you look so much like my halfling brother, it irritates me. A lass you are my child and as my child you are unique special and shall be loved; cherished and feared by many." I staring into the replication of my eyes and mutters " your name..." I started off " shall be the one I have chosen ,Senthia Ann Rue Takashi . You belong to me, you are my child and you belong to the Takashi clan from this moment on untill you die."

My infant daughter than somewhat surprised me ,she closed her eyes and smiled at me . I off course took no thought of her intelligence and understanding to anything I just said for her being a newborn and such,I than tucked her away in my hiaori walking back to the hut.

Upon returning to the hut I searched for the baby chest , where as I recall Misami had once told me was a family heirloom to her. _**"Enclosed in it would be toys ,clothes ,and essentials for the baby ,that the family and friends would put in for the expecting mother so she may clothe and play with the child".**_ I located the small chest and opened it, rummaging through the contents for a kimono. While I was searching through the clothes, I could feel Senthia squirming around . she than popped her head out of the top of my hiaori ,her silver-gray hair shimmered in the low moon light. I had found a decent Kimono , quickly slipping her into was now clothed in crimson red kimono with a type of white flower pattern.

I lifted Senthia up to the very dim light to, examine the kimono's fitness to senthia. Irriatantly she didn't want to corporate. she started to wiggle around ,than she grabbed my hand playfully I suppose and smiled laughing a musical like sound. I gazed at her wide-eyed and a little frustrated with her lack of corporation, but None of my children ever dared to hold my hand or smile towards it was... slightly shocking but adorable none the less. I too than did the oddest of things: I smiled back at my newborn daughter cradling her protectively in my arms ." Let us leave my little hime" I whispered to her as I started our way into the dark night and back home where my other children resided and awaited for my return.

**AUTHER NOTES**

**Spoiled**: Hey uh Idk what you can call me but uhm spoiled or Sen might work xD

**Sesshomaru**: you impudent child -.0 why am I the father and why is my "partner" **HUMAN!**

**Spoiled: **Because you are my Second favorite Charcter in Manga and Anime! and besides you as a Halflings father will be the Ironic twist to everything only lazy ass Anime watchers who can't read the manga won't expect!

**Sesshomaru:** damn you writter... anyways please hurry up and finish this dreaded story.

**Spoiled**: I will once I get my an Idea for the second chapter. anyways Please Review I need some help and constructive critisism is what I desire . No abusive critisism please I already have to much on stress Don't add to it. Thank you ! love you all


	2. welcome to Hell

Welcome to hell I mean the family

sesshomaru pov

We had just come up to the manner when the sound of screaming filled my ears and then a crash was heard . I sighed and tucked Senthia in deeper into hiori and ran to the source of the noise , to my great displeasure to see Jaken beaten up and groveling ,glass sticking out of his arms and legs; Senthia decided to squirm around and poke her head out to stare. Jaken woke up and croaked gawking like the moronic imbecile he is " ah my lord welcome back home eh who is that child... MILORD ! NO w was this why your were missing for so long Milord!"

I sighed annoyed with the stupid imp and pushed Senthia back in my hiori and walked into the house," Children I am home",I was welcomed with sound of silence and then the slight whimpering of Senthia I whispered " hush pup you are home " than the nine of my other children came stalking into the living room;Kit .Evra ,Vlad,Ken, Gomex and Jay my sons and my three other daughters Karma and Claire,Emily

My favorite child Evra he is eldest of all my children, He pleases me greatly he is accretive when needed and gentle towards his siblings. He begrudged his mother for abandoning him in the woods at the tender age of two. I knew he was my son the moment I spotted him and caught his scent. How? well simple his scent and the markings of being the first-born were similar to my own. One thing that He does that impresses me greatly is how he makes it well-known to never mess with him or his siblings. He does not care who you are , and young child or a fully aged man. If you harm his siblings in any way possible you return home with the knowledge and beatings to never do so again.

The second oldest is my son Vladimir. Vlad is reasonable most of the time but much like me has the killer instinct,cold ruthless. "heart less" if you choose. Vlad is to my displeasure more Vampiric than demonic. His mother a vile temptress vampire by the name of Himeko.

Vlad has locks of red black hair and eyes that pry into your has a sweet side but not many people see it. Vlad's powers are beyond my own , he is a strong one he gets strong from every send off and return I do.

Kit the third oldest of my children. He is shy and sweet-natured and very opposed to fighting , to such a disappointment. Kit has short spiky like black hair and warm eyes . and He, I can guarantee would love and protect Senthia no matter what. His mother was an angel a woman named Miriaha. who I had met in my quest of saving my companion Rin . she was a beautiful woman very gentle and kind-hearted. Demon's and Angle's are not the most heavenly of crossbreeds.

Karma the fourth oldest of my children was beautiful and cruel like my mother was, but Karma knew a sense of right and wrong when Ken came into her life. Karma has the same long silver hair as My own but she had her wretched wench of a mother's red snake-like eyes, Ken had shaggy like black hair and solomon amber eyes. A wolf dog mix he and Karma weren't impure like Senthia they were eligible and were powerful . Karma and Ken had the same mother. Their mother was a woman by the name of Miyu , Miyu of the Eastern mountain tribe she is said to be Ayame's older cousin .

Claire the sixth oldest had soft fluffy blonde hair and sharp fangs , She alone could take down an entire village with her menacing waling when she had her tantrums... The villagers called her a" screaming banchey" but I don't bare no ill towards the humans this I knew. Her mother was a vampire name Emma she birthed Claire and left to be with her pet Alonzo a foreigner who she became passionate with after the birthing of Claire

Claire has Amyth colored eyes and a dazzling smiling ,Claire is a sweet girl but strong she won't be pushed around . She would not like that Senthia will be the new baby girl in everyone's lives.

The Next two boys are twins and the youngest of my children at the simple age of 6 months , Gomex and Jay are very weird has deep blue eyes and brown hair taking after his mother while Jay had my amber eyes and his mother's hair as well, what makes these two weird is they have a natural repellant when they are together their power levels spike up scaring most threats away and frighting the local human villagers as well .

When the children lined up they bowed looking at me Claire was carrying Gomex and Kit held Jay lightly to him as they spoke in unison " Welcome home father how was your trip?" I nodded at them acknowledging them it was well " I had casualties with some demons on the way home and I have been away to witness the Birth of you new sister" I announced and pulled Senthia out of my hiori cradling her genteelly as the kids stared in awe even Karma cracked a smile. " Her name is the one I chose much like all of your's I chose her name with much consent and thought. Her name Is Senthia Ann Rue Takashi" at that moment Evra stepped up to me streaching his arms out his eyes emotionless like my own but a hint of a smirk played his mouth " I wish to hold her father" I stared him down for a second before hesitantly handing the pup to him as the rest of the children crowded around them smiling and giggling. I trudged to the stairwell climbing up the stairs to my room falling into the comfort of my fluffy heaven .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evra's pov

"My fucking god... Dad did it again he went and got another woman knocked the fuck up shit! im so pissed at him and not to mention this pup' has a human's smell to it...OH GREAT FUCKING GOD IT' mother was human aww damn it !". I looked at the pup and muttered with an amused smirk on face as she swipes at the hair trying to clasp a lock of my hair "welcome to hell i mean the family baby Sen."

**spoiled: omg we meet the ~pauses for dramatic effect~~ other kids dundundun!**

**rin: ooh lord sessomaru i didnt know you had so many children **

**sesshomaru: nor did I rin nor did I rin go play with jaken **

**jaken: wha- bbut milord why me **

**spoiled: Jaken you annoyn imp hush up and take care of rin god**

**evra: you messed up my wording! **

**spoiled: o,o it wasn't my fault! i swear Jaken made me do it! **

**evra smiles evilly ~ read and review to see what happens next and find out some of spoiled's secrets **


	3. Caring for her?

chapter 3 :caring for her

**Spoiled: I own everyone except Sessomaru everone else in this story I own more or less :) now on with the story! :D**

**Evra: heyy wait a minute you don't own**

**Spoiled:*tapes Evra's mouth and laughs evilly* bwhahaah on with the story it's Evra's point of view xD**

~evra pov~

I cradled the infant girl in my arms as our siblings murmured and gossiped. I approached an empty room , the one with the balcony that out looked the backyard forest.I called for Kit to retrieve Claire's old crib and to place it in here ,as I sat down staring out at the stars.

Kit appeared in room with Claire's white crib and some pink ducky sheets in his arms about 30 minutes later. I got up and approached the crib,setting it up and putting the sheets in before Laying the baby down carefully in it's confinments.I gave her a soft grin as I did so and walked off in search of my father.

My father sat in his room with the lights off , I knocked on the door before entering "father may I have a word with you?" He sat up and looked up at me before in his usual cold manner answered " _what is it_?". I sat down in front of him brushing my hair out of my eyes " _it is about the newborn father_" my father's reaction was serious and slightly alarmed , " _is she well_?" he asks. I simply nodded and replied for some given comfort and questioning time " _she is fine she is in the midst of resting within the confinements of Claire's old crib. Father I must ask why, why another child?" _My father stared at me before answering me."_It was not my intention in having another,not at all especially since Gomex and Jay are 6 months and start training soon. the pup's mother informed me of her pregnancy , she told me she was keeping it and would care for it and protect it but the pup's mother died birthing her__**.**_"

"_I see well I will I shall take the responsibility of raising this one , She has a kind of spark that interest me." _I announced to my father emotionless of course , his response was one of praise "_well you've raised your siblings well while im away so you may take care of her under the condition you make her stronger than her siblings for she will have trouble with them all at some point in her life_ " . I agreed to his terms and thanked him my emotions portraying none but I gave a courteous nod before departing my father's room. I had walked down the hall till I heard the new-born crying and Karma screaming at someone most likely Ken again , I decided to use my powers and I dropped from the ceiling landing beside the crib in a semi crouched position with my red eyes blazing as I leered towards Karma ; " _If you do not stop your yelling, I will personally shut you up for good, Do you comprehend the words that are escaping my mouth_?" My eyes returned to their calm blue , as I lifted Sen from her crib and cradled her in my arms humming a lullaby as I swayed gently around . Karma growled and huffed sulking into her shadows.

Claire smiled up at me and asked " _Evra why is Senthia crying_ " I looked down at her _" Because Karma decided to have a yelling fit towards Ken. You have to remember, Sen is still young_ " Claire nods and asked me quietly "_Senthia was just born today wight_" I nodded turning my attention to the fuming Karma who hid in the shadows. "_Hey im only 2 years younger than and remember I don't care if you raised me im not afraid to fight with you_" she growled through clenched teeth her eyes glaring at the floor . I sighed irritated "Alright, Test my patience then " I sat Claire and Sen down in the crib before giving Karma my full gaze.

karma glared standing in a defensive position before kit ran between us blubbering "_stop you two nno violence waaaaahhh Daaaaadddddyyyyy" _I gave a sort of evil glare before crouching slightly allowing my right hand to drop towards the ground. My right hand was emblazed in a black fire ,as I dashed forward in a speed not known to any mortal . Karma jumped out the window hopping onto the lawn pulling out her sighto blade. A blade forged by our farther when she had reached the age of twelve.

I leaped out onto the lawn after ,teleporting into the darkness that was now night time.I stood behind her with a sense of calmness while the black fire blazed with a fury of a thousand angered souls. Bringing my right hand up towards my waist,I called her name gently while my eyes flashed to a pitch black turned and stepped back and muttered " _senkudi "_ a blast of raw power rushes at me,I extended my right hand towards the blast of raw power, than extended my fingers so that my hand caught the powered blast.I slid back a few power was converted into what was going to be a devastating attack . The power darkened as I called forth the demonic rage of the angered souls, Throwing forward my right hand, I released the blast of energy into a powerful beam towards my sister. She fell to her knees screaming in pain. Diminishing the attack, I'd noticed our Father exit the house and I watched as he approached the yard where Karma I just fought.

Our father stopped in front of us speaking in his usual annoyed serious tone"_what is with all the loud noise Karma stop testing the one who provides while im raised you all he didn't have to so stop fighting his authority _!" with that said my appearance wavered as he vanished from the my presence was known as I stood next to Senthia's crib watching her sleep peacefully with Gomex and Jay.

Gomex and Jay curled up to Senthia ,as Claire stared into the crib"_Brother can you carry me to bed now"_ I stared down at her " _Yes come now_" ; I lifted Claire into my arms and walked up to her room. I laid her down gently in the bed tucking her in, I then saying a little prayer before kissing her forehead and departing for the night " _Goodnight Claire_ ".

Senthia woke up not more than 30 minutes later after tucking Clair woke up looking around noticing the 6 month old twins ,curled up to not sure of who they were started to cry. I had heard Senthia's whimpers and I appeared by the crib looking at her, and gave her a reassuring smile. To lett her know that the twins weren't of no harm to her. I murmured to her"they are your brothers and don't be afraid". She looked Jay and Gomex before laying back down, I proceeded in handing her a small Stuffed doll . she giggled crushing the doll to her. I closed my eyes,and shockingly: smile of warmth. Then weary from today's events headed to the couch and started on a drawing.

The twins seemed to have waited a few moments after my departure from the room to awaken and cause mischief, because I had to run into the make shift nursery when Senthia started to wail . She was screaming and crying at the top of her tiny infant lungs. Gomex and Jay were being playful and mischievously tugging on Senthia's hair.

I pulled Gomex and Jay away from Sen and out of the Crib. I stood cradling the both of them in my arms , " _What do you two think you're doing_?" they'd laugh flailing their arms around. "_shh"_ I whispered , looking at the two before I speaking again `;` " _I think you owe your baby sister an Apology._ " I turned my attention and the boys to Senthia layed there kicking at the air crying rubbing at her eyes, her face red from lack of air and the blush rushing to her face.

I took the boys to their own room and placed them in their cribs before, I went back to Senthia and scooped her up into my arms swaying around patting her back started relax after a bit and began falling asleep . I couldnt help but smile at her, as I held her in my arms.I too after awhile laid down on the couch and fell asleep holding Senthia in my arms ,a small smile gracing my lips.

**spoiled:hey guys what did you think lol pretty good huh i thought it needed more this is from a chat me and my friend did he helping me write chapters 3-5 :) yay Thank you Evra 3**

**evra: do not amuse me child lol I love you Sen ;) **

**sesshomaru: my kid takes care of my kids? Jaken you pitful toad your supposed to watch out for my children where are you **

**rin: sesshomaru sama sen is a cute baby **

**spoiled: you damn straight I am mom lol **

**rin: o.o **

**sesshomaru: she is my daughter after all so of course she is cute rin **


End file.
